


Somebody Else

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I guess that's sad, One Shot, Pining, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, like idk they just don't end up together???, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Bebe reminisces on her relationship with Wendy when seeing her with her new girlfriend at a party.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Wendy Testaburger/Heidi Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelotusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/gifts).



> this is for my queen lotus because nobody else loves w/w as much as she annnnd this is her prompt idea!! based off of "Somebody Else" by The 1975 <33  
> sad lesbian hours

_I don't want your body_   
_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_   
_Our love has gone cold_   
_You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

There is something absolutely magnetic about her. Even before everything that happened, I was never able to keep my eyes off of her.

Tonight is no exception. She’s a vision in a red velvet, leg slit dress. Numerous other partygoers are sporting the color as a part of female heart-disease awareness that the sorority raises funds for annually, but she cannot help but stand apart from the crowd. 

I notice she had chopped her long, black hair into a shoulder-length bob. I think she’s lost a bit of weight (something I noticed by not-so-discreetly scanning my eyes along her body in that dress). Glitter sparkles against her cheeks, and sparkly diamond earrings dangle almost as far as her hair goes. She decorated her almond brown eyes with winged eyeliner the way I love. _Loved_.

Wendy is my ex-girlfriend. After dating for two years, then breaking up for a month, then being together again for another year, we have again been broken up for four months now. A part of me thought for a while we would get back together; I’m stupid enough to believe in _fate_ and _destiny_. And _love_.

Right now, I’m confronting the reality that we aren’t ever going to be together again, and her name is Heidi Turner. 

Heidi is also sporting red, killing it in a sundress-white-sneakers-high-socks combo. Wendy met her in the sorority, and I have always had my suspicions that she was interested in my girlfriend. Now they’re clinging to one another, laughing like a reunited couple in a lifetime movie. 

_Suspicions confirmed._

“You okay?” Clyde’s voice draws me from my thoughts, and the Miller Light I’m chugging.

I send him a glance to find an expression that falls somewhere between concerned and amused. I answer only with another long swig of beer and attention back on Wendy swaying casually to music I don’t recognize.

“We can leave if you want to…” my friend offers, also taking a look at my ex dancing and swaying with her skinny new girlfriend. “I honestly didn’t think about them being here,”

I know Clyde feels bad for encouraging me to come out with him tonight only to encounter this nauseating scene before me, but if I’m being honest, there’s no real reason to be upset about it. Wendy and I are amicable, it’s been a few months, we all knew it was coming, and it isn’t like I’m still completely head-over-heels in over with her still. It’s just…

I don’t know.

I’m being selfish, and so instead of dwelling on it, I give Clyde a weak smile and say, “I’m okay, honey. Let’s go find the others.”

Clyde is easy to convince. He grants me a nod and leads me toward the back exit of the frat house. I give myself to opportunity to put her out of my mind by swiftly flicking through all the reasons we didn’t work out. _We’re not compatible anymore. Our relationship lacked the affection we both need. She is only available every once in a damn while._

 _I_ was even the one to officially end things. I was more ready than anyone to part with the relationship than evens he was.

Yet, I’m the attending the part single, and I’m the one who’s heart feels like it’s separating in my chest.

I bit my lip and try to ignore my irrational emotions as much as possible. Outside is surprisingly warm for a Colorado autumn day, but after a moment I could sense a chilling breeze. The backyard is illuminated only by the yellow-tinted glow of the full moon above and the flood lights attached to the siding. Clyde ushers me off of the wobbly wooden deck and off to the side, where we found our friends engaged in a cornhole competition.

“What’s good!” Clyde greets cheerily, earning nods from everyone not actively engaged in the tossing of beanbags.

“Hey, guys,” Token replies, eyeing his partner from across the regulated distance as he took his sweet time winding up each toss. Each missed.

“God _damnit_!” Tweek groans after his final chance was wasted on a particularly poor throw, veering about two feet to the left of the board.

“Not to be a bitch, but I feel like you’re getting progressively worse,” Red giggles as she scoops of the scattered reminders that Tweek can’t aim.

The blond narrows his eyes at her, “Well, that’s a really bad job of not being a bitch,”

Craig snorts and nods his head to us, deadpanning, “As you can see, we’re having so much fun.”

" _Hng!_ " Tweek huffs, shooting the taller man a glare. “I’m sorry that losing isn’t _super_ fun!”

“They’re just jealous ‘cause you’re so much better at everything else, baby!” Clyde assures his grumpy boyfriend after giving him a side-hug.

Despite his groan of disagreement, Tweek presses a kiss against Clyde’s cheek and mutters, “Missed you.” 

“I missed you, too. I’m glad you guys are already here, we’re need to try to stay out as long as possible since _you-who-her_ is here,” Clyde replies, pointing a thumb at me.

I roll my eyes to the back of my head. “For Christ sake, Donovan, you don’t have to avoid Wendy just because of me. In fact, _I_ don’t even have to avoid Wendy. I’m fine.”

Token grants me a pitiful frown that is way too familiar after a hard break up. “You sure you wanna be here?”

“I just said I’m fine,” I shoot back, becoming a bit irritated. Just because they’re _right_ and I’m _not okay_ doesn’t mean they should just _assume_ I’m not okay. I drain the final swig of my beer and place the empty bottle off to the side. “Clyde and I take on the winner.”

Red shrugs in Craig’s direction, “I guess we’re playing again.”

Tweek scoffs in protest, but Token shrugs as well. “I would argue but they’re up by ten points.”

“I hate myself.” Tweek whines quietly, earning a few chuckles.

Clyde smirks at him, “Well I love you enough for the both of us.”

Craig rolls his eyes at them, “You two are disgusting and you’re going to make Bebe even more upset than she clearly already is.”

“I’m not upset!” I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air. “Can you all just shut up about it? Jesus,”

Token and Craig exchange head shakes but decide to drop it. Which is good, because if anyone else said a word, I would have legit screamed at them.

Playing cornhole effectively takes my mind off of everything for a while (even though Craig was also right about Tweek and Clyde’s excessive affection sort of bumming me out). I wish I could pinpoint exactly why I’m so bothered and borderline heartbroken over seeing her with somebody else, but I just am. I wish I could stop feeling suffocated by these feelings of _hurt_ and _jealousy_ for a person I don’t even _want_ to be with. But I can’t. Not thinking about my beautiful ex-girlfriend and her beautiful new girlfriend just isn’t easy.

Especially when I watch Wendy slip out onto the wooden deck, a light-wash jean jacket adorning her shoulders now. I curse under my breath both at the fact that I can’t _deal_ with her right now and at how _ungodly_ amazing she always looks.

A few moments go by of me staring at her in an apparently very obvious way. Craig’s voice beside me snaps me back to reality. “You should go talk to her.”

I turn to face him, watching as he tosses a beanbag onto the opposite board with a thud. He briefly meets my gaze before extrapolating. “I think you would feel better.”

“What would I even say?” I sigh, keeping my voice low.

Craig shrugs. “Doesn’t have to be about you guys. I think you just need a reminder of why you two didn’t work,” he pauses, glances briefly at Tweek and Clyde, and then back to me. “I’ve been where you are. It helps.”

I frown at my friend, saddened to know he’s been through exactly the same situation. I wet my lips and flick my eyes back over to Wendy. They immediately widen when I see that she’s already headed our way.

“Hey, guys,” Wendy greets in her sweetest voice—one I hardly ever hear.

She earns multiple different greetings from our friends and a head nod from me. Thankfully I’m busy tossing bags and feeling like I’m going to throw up, so she strikes up a conversation with Red that I don’t have to be a part of.

Some many feelings as washing over me like an unexpected, unwanted wave. My heart becomes drenched in desire to march over there and encase her gorgeous body in my arms like I had countless times before. Though it has been a while, I still find it fundamentally strange that I can no longer do so. It doesn’t seem _right_.

It isn’t long before Red and Craig claim their second victory. Clyde is marginally less disappointed that he usually is, but he had been distracted by his cute blond boyfriend the entire game. Craig sends me pointed look before striding over to join the conversation between Red, Wendy, and now Token, Clyde, and Tweek. Maybe in a group it’ll be easier to interact with her.

And it is. I find the will to put myself between a few friends and watch Wendy chat amongst our friends. She seems good—happy. It makes my chest tight.

“Hey, Bebe,” Wendy’s voice beckons me before I get to far. Our small congregation of friends decided to meander back inside to procure more alcoholic beverages, a plan that I wholeheartedly agree with. I stop in my tracks, standing in the grass just before the steps that lead to the deck. “how are you doing?”

The question does not do anything to sooth the anxiety and angst filling my being. I grant her a fake smile, “I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m okay. It’s nice to see you.”

It’s been a couple weeks since the last time we ran into one another. I don’t even know if she was with Heidi then. I shouldn’t care, but the possibility taints the pleasant conversation that we had. “Yeah, you look amazing.”

She grins in that way that always was meant for just me. It makes me wonder if she can sense how badly I want to kiss her. She really _does_ look amazing. She makes it even worse when she pushes her hair behind her ear and says, “Thanks… you always look amazing.”

“Thanks… so, uh, how’s school going?” I ask. It feels a bit awkward, so I start ascending the stairs, just to give us something to do. We reach the deck and hang over the rails as we continue the conversation. It feels like one of the first few times we talked; I’m nervous and I’m not sure what to say to her, but I want to be there more than anything.

“Pretty good! I made the President’s List again last semester, and I’m starting my internship soon.” Wendy reveals.

“That’s amazing! Isn’t that, like, four semesters in a row?” I ask, glad for even the smallest distraction from my feelings.

She nods in confirmation. “I have almost as many as Kyle now.”

I chuckle at the reference to her and a friend from high school’s “rivalry” that transferred to college, despite attending completely different universities. “Well, Kyle still hasn’t done nearly as much field work as you. That’s pretty much all you do.”

I inwardly wince at the inadvertent, passive-aggressive comment. I know for a fact Wendy will pick up on it and take it the worst way possible. That seems to be the case when her expression shifts a bit, and she glides her tongue over her teeth before replying. “Yeah, I know. Having a lot of experience is really important for my field.”

“Yeah, no, I agree. I wish our current politicians had more fieldwork experience. Or any kind of experience at all.” I amend, thankful when a soft giggle falls from her lips.

“Me too. I’m ready to graduate and kick them out. Of course, after grad school.” She sighs.

I laugh lightly and give her a quick smirk. “Sucks for you. I’m totally done after this semester.”

“I know, you were supposed to take care of me with your big girl job while I’m still killing myself in school.” Wendy reminds me, wetting her lips as she casts her gaze away. The remembrance of our talks of being together forever force my stomach to clench again, though in a way it feels nice to not completely disregard our very serious and intimate long-term relationship—though it’s easier to do so.

I shrug, leaning against the rails, accidentally brushing against her arm. I wish I could just hug her. I remember why I can’t. “Heidi has me covered, too, though. Her graduation is actually coming up soon, she finished a semester early.”

“Cool,” I mutter. I’m not looking forward to learning more about _Heidi_. “I’ll probably just end up taking care of Clyde still even though he has Tweek now.”

Wendy snorts, “That’s a two-baby guarantee. You’re going to have your hands full.”

“It’ll give me something to do.” I giggle and shrug again, movement causing us to touch for the second time. This time she makes space by turning to face me. My throat closes when our eyes meet. I’m completely fed up with these feelings chasing me. I had thought for a while that I could do this—make eye contact. All it took was her getting a girlfriend for it all to come crumbling down. Why didn’t this happen when she was single and there was a chance?

Because I didn’t want it. And she reminds me why. “You’re definitely someone who needs to feel needed.”

I pinch my eyebrows together. “Yeah, I guess…”

“It’s a good thing!” Wendy replies assuredly, peering away again, slightly flustered. “It is. I just meant that you’re good at taking care of people… which I know isn’t really the point, because we were just joking about taking care of Clyde…”

When she trails off, I give her a reassure squeeze on the arm. “It’s fine, Wendy. I know it isn’t my favorite trait of yours.”

She sighs softly and obtains eye contact with me again. Despite my festering annoyance with her, it still feels raw and intense. The mix of emotions I’m experiencing tonight is strange and annoying.

“Well, anyways, I just wanted to say _hey_. I miss you, and I hope you’re doing okay... if you ever want to talk or hang out or anything, I just… don’t be a stranger, okay?”

It feels good to be told this. Clearly I’m not ready, but I don’t express that. I give her a genuine smile and a nod. I say, “I’d like that. And hey… I’m really happy for you.”

Wendy’s pretty lips stretch again, and she seems somewhat relieved. “Thanks, B. I’ll see you around.”

With that, she takes her breathtaking eyes and her sweet scent and the final round of death of our relationship and flutters back inside. I hang back to stare up at the dark sky and the bright moon. Tonight has been so _weird_ and so _much_. Out of nowhere, tear drops roll down my cheeks. I’m not sure why, because I’m smiling. Trying to decide how I feel, I keep my gaze fixed upward and think of the first time I came to a party with Wendy. We were younger and far less busy; we were so in love. I cry and smile harder when I remember that warm, tingling feeling that ignited my being that night. I remember kissing her deeply, like she was made of candy and I was starving. I think now of how it will never feel like that with her again—and it’s bittersweet.

When I compose myself, I wander back to my friends, and see that Wendy's back with Heidi. And I still can't keep my eyes off of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the typos i like.... barely proofread this (:


End file.
